


Shameless

by niawen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inexcusable porn for a friend's birthday.  Leonardo likes to take Ezio out of his comfort zone- the young Assassin is charming and shameless but the clever inventor is an expert at playing Ezio like the slut he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Ezio had been holed up in Leonardo’s workshop for the better part of the last week, unable to leave and quickly going out of his mind with boredom. Some important debutante with highly controversial opinions was due to meet with the Doge at the end of the week but had arrived too early, and was showing up at every important household within a days’ ride to win Venice’s patron families over. The Doge (afraid of the Assassin swooping down, ending the debutante and leaving the poor Doge to take the blame and clean up the mess with global neighbors) had quite nearly tripled the number of guards stationed in the city.

Ezio chewed his lip petulantly. Leonardo had graciously offered his home when Ezio had lamented the needless risk involved with remaining in the open, and so he had been put up in the artist’s parlor for a few days. Normally, this would have been just short of paradise for Ezio- regular meals, the luxury of bathing, feeling safe enough to strip down to only his trousers at night... long stretches of uninterrupted time with Leonardo...

But it was not to be. Leonardo had been practically drowning in commissions and Ezio was finally forced to risk the guards in order to eat. Leonardo had been so absorbed in his work that he completely forgot his meals and the volume of Ezio’s stomach growling had finally reached a level that managed to snap the beleaguered artist out of his work as the afternoon wore on into evening. 

“Good lord, Ezio,” Leonardo said, looking up from his painting. “Was that your stomach?”

Ezio groaned a little but remained composed, as he did not want to be rude in light of Leonardo’s generous hospitality. “Si, I have not eaten since we took wine and cheese this morning.”

“Quick, before all the merchants close up for the day,” Leonardo gestured vaguely towards the front door. “There are some coins in the parlor desk... I must finish this tonight so I cannot go.”

With the slightest roll of his eyes, Ezio acquiesced. He had gone out in clothes borrowed from Leonardo to lessen his chances of being recognized, despite the fact that he was both too wide and too tall to comfortably wear nearly anything the artist owned. The fine linen shirt he had managed to squeeze into was stretched tight across his broad chest, and he imagined the seams creaking and straining with every movement. The pants he had picked out were not much better, but at least he was able to hide the too short length under his own boot tops.

Still, dressed uncomfortably as he was, he could not suppress his glee as he made his way back to the workshop with as much food as he could carry- a still-warm loaf of bread calling to him particularly powerfully. 

Once back, Ezio was too hungry to change before eating, tearing large chunks of bread from the loaf to smear into a dish of olive oil. Leonardo would absently reach over from his easel every few minutes, groping blindly for a chunk of bread or an olive or a slice of cheese, then holding the morsel as his left hand stubbornly continued to paint, and finally eat it, looking as though he did not even notice the flavor or texture.

Ezio could not keep his attention from the food however, and was oblivious to the way that Leonardo was slowly starting to glance at him in regular intervals. Two more brush strokes and Leonardo quite nearly slammed his brush back down. The urge to simply scribble a huge angry line through his careful painting was overwhelming and he didn’t trust himself not to do it at the moment. It was one of those times... he should have just let the image be, but oh no, he had decided that there needed to be a starker contrast in the shadows of his subject’s clothes... and now he had a big fat dark blob in one corner that would no doubt be the first thing anybody saw when they looked at it. “Pezzo di merda!” he hissed, standing back to observe the error. “Maledizione!”

Ezio looked up from the small table where he’d been ravaging his dinner. “Leonardo, it looks fine.”

“Quiet,” Leonardo snapped. His bad moods were a rare thing indeed, though throwing fits over paintings were definitely the best context in which to find the usually amiable artist in a foul temper.

Ezio held his tongue, fighting a slight smile at Leonardo’s frustration. 

The lithe artist ran one paint-stained hand through his hair and finally let out an irritable huff. “Fuck, I have been working on that painting for... for days. Nonstop!”

“I’m telling you,” Ezio said carelessly from the table, “it looks fine.”

“Oh, keep your mouth shut,” he shot back immediately. “You have no eye for art.” 

Ezio stood up, sensing that Leonardo’s annoyance might at least serve to get the artist away from his painting for a short while. “Leonardo,” he said, a little lowly, “come away and eat a proper meal, you need a break.”

Leonardo swore again. “Ezio, I know perfectly well that you have other plans in mind, you are not nearly as crafty as you think you are.”

The Assassin stiffened slightly in unwilling embarrassment and growled a little, annoyed. “Cursing at it is certainly not going to fix the problem,” he managed lamely, still looming behind the shorter artist and pouting slightly.

Sighing in defeat, Leonardo turned away from the painting despite his jab at Ezio, and reached for a green bottle of wine resting on the worktop. He poured himself a glass and settled down in the armchair furthest from his easel, swirling the crimson liquid in the glass moodily. Ezio leaned back onto the table, the urge to smirk a little overpowering. 

Leonardo was glad for the wine, to be perfectly frank. Two glasses took the edge off his irritability and the third started to push him back towards a mindless contentment. He continued to drink and while he wasn’t sure he felt better per say, he certainly cared a little less for his ruined painting. He sunk into his chair and pointedly avoided the easel, his eyes falling on the next most interesting thing in the room. Which happened to be Ezio. The Assassin’s back was turned to him as he idly examine something or other on the shelf in front of him.

Without his usual robes, Ezio’s rather spectacular physique was much more visible than what the artist was used to seeing. In fact, Leonardo noted, his blue eyes narrowing, the pants Ezio had somehow squeezed into clung to his hips and ass, leaving embarrassingly little to the imagination. Something flared in the artist at the distinct lack of bother on the Assassin’s part, somehow finding it humorous and arousing that Ezio seemed so utterly comfortable with himself. Leonardo let his eyes roam unchecked, the wine making him careless and Ezio was occupied and oblivious to his hungry staring. The white linen shirt had been tucked neatly under the hem of the pants, and this too, Leonardo realized with an uncharacteristically devious smile, seemed to accentuate Ezio’s body to a whorish degree.

Muscles pulled and coiled fluidly as Ezio put whatever he had been holding back on the shelf and took a pace further to study the titles of some of the books Leonardo owned. He watched, fascinated, as Ezio moved with easy grace and coordination, shifting his weight on his feet so that his ass tightened in a way that nearly robbed Leonardo of breath. “And you went outside like that, did you?” Leonardo finally questioned, laughing slightly.

Ezio turned around, giving the artist an uninterrupted view of fine linen stretched nearly to bursting around a broad, carved chest... every tense abdominal visible through the sinfully sheer fabric. “What? Oh, I... Yes,” he fumbled, not understanding Leonardo’s query for a moment. “I did not want to go out in my robes, I thought it might be too recognizable. Mi dispiace.”

“Naturally, naturally,” Leonardo agreed, still observing Ezio’s form shamelessly. “But I am surprised that you are so bold as to go out in that particular ensemble.”

To this, Ezio laughed a little, looking down to observe himself. “I was hoping- perhaps foolishly, now that I look- that it would not be so noticeable. I had little to choose from.”

Leonardo laughed too, setting his wine glass down. “I admit that I am particularly observant, but I highly doubt that you would escape attention dressed like that and not standing outside a brothel.”

Ezio laughed again despite his flush. “You know perfectly well that I have very little shame- and for good reason.”

Leonardo finally stood, unable to help himself and set his empty glass down on the work top. “Yes, of course, caro,” he said indulgently. “I am well aware that your attractiveness gets you much.”

He crossed his arms a little, looking playfully pouty. “Leonardo, you would me. I have other skills I employ to achieve my ends.”

Leonardo’s smirk grew a little wider yet. “Indeed. I expect that cocksucking comes in handy when it is impractical to dress like a slut.”

Ezio blinked a little, unprepared for the sharp jab. He recomposed his face after a moment, highly entertained by the way the wine had loosened Leonardo’s tongue- he found the situation humorous to a great extent. “I only suck cock to get things that are exceptionally difficult or impossible to achieve otherwise.”

“Such as?”

Ezio’s smirk broadened substantially. “I don’t know- flying machines, poisoned blades, decryption of three-hundred-year old codex pages...” He trailed off but stepped a little closer, looking so self satisfied that Leonardo could not quite keep himself from grinning as widely as the Assassin.

“And all those times between pages and inventions, caro?” Leonardo asked smoothly, still grinning.

The Assassin moved close enough to wrap his arms around Leonardo’s slim hips and draw him against his much larger form. “I like to keep you happy, amico,” he growled suggestively. “It makes asking for favors a little easier.”

“I’ll admit,” Leonardo said, with a smirk, “you can be as dangerous with your charisma as you can with a blade. You have a way of making people want to indulge you.”

Ezio wasn’t really listening; instead, he pressed his lips against the side of Leonardo’s throat and nipped at the warm flesh there. Leonardo let out a sigh and turned his neck slightly, allowing Ezio a little more access as his hands immediately slid to the Assassin’s backside, squeezing roughly and possessively. Ezio tensed a little but growled his approval, shamelessly appreciating the attention.

Their movements quickly grew furious; Ezio was mouthing hungrily at any part of Leonardo’s throat he could find. Leonardo pulled back, his eyes drifting to where Ezio's erection strained obscenely at the front of his too-tight breeches. He made a humored noise as Ezio grunted and attempted to pull Leonardo back for more frenzied kissing. His large hands skated over Leonardo's smaller frame, greedily mapping out curves and soft spots. Impatiently- and very characteristically- Ezio's hands slid down to Leonardo's half hard prick, gripping lightly and making a small, pleasured noise at the back of his throat. 

Leonardo pried his hands away with surprising strength, grinning at the annoyed noise that escaped Ezio's throat. "I would like to do something different today, amico, if you would be kind enough to indulge me." He knew Ezio would not refuse- he was a sensual, tactile thing and would not let an opportunity for pleasure escape his grasp. Leonardo let out a drunken laugh when he realized that he was glossing over Ezio's want for attention and contact... Ezio was, and always had been, a complete slut.

“Certainly,” the Assassin agreed easily, his face splitting into a cocky smirk.

Leonardo’s lips curled but Ezio seemed far to pleased with himself to notice the deviousness hidden in the expression. “Then I would like to make something of a challenge out of it.” Ezio perked up curiously at the suggestion, his face a mask of self-assuredness and arousal. “I would like for you to put your hands flat on the table,” the artist went one, still smiling placidly. “And do not move them until I say to.”

Ezio’s smirk grew wider still, brimming with an endearing level of cockiness- Leonardo was going to enjoy tearing that down a little. “Is that it, caro?” Ezio asked, his face flushed with arousal. “That does not sound too difficult.”

“Don’t sound so dissappointed,” -slut, he added mentally. “I can think of many things to make it more challenging.”

Ezio, still grinning arrogantly, turned and did as was bidden, placing his sword-calloused palms on the work table and holding them there, turning to shoot a blazing look at Leonardo over one large shoulder. “Well then, Maestro,” he quite nearly purred, “what else can I do for you?”

Leonardo was going to derive an obscene amount of pleasure pushing Ezio far, far out of his comfort level and the thought made him smile indulgently at the Assassin’s words, finding his ignorance to what was to come highly amusing. “For the moment, please remain still and do not remove your hands.” He sidled up behind Ezio’s larger frame, pressing his insistent erection against the seat of Ezio’s obscenely tight pants, grinding teasingly. Ezio tensed and exhaled a little louder than what was necessary, his back coiling visibly under the sheer shirt.

Leonardo ran his hands around to the front of Ezio’s pants, wasting no time in groping at his swollen cock feverishly. The Assassin let out a surprised, pleasured grunt and his hips snapped into Leonardo’s hand attentively. Leonardo kept it up, working Ezio into something of a frenzy, gripping with increasing pressure as the Assassin’s hips plowed forward in rhythm. He suddenly pulled away with such abruptness that Ezio was left heaving, still pushing forward to find friction that wasn’t there. He made a breathy noise of disapproval. 

“Take off your shirt, if you please,” Leonardo said mildly, stepping away. “But remain facing the table.”

Ezio did as asked, but without any suave comments this time. He straightened out and pulled the fabric over his head, his powerful body rippling with the movement. Leonardo could not help himself and brought his hand across Ezio’s ass with unfettered violence, surprising a startled yelp out of the Assassin. Leonardo ran his hand soothingly over where he had struck Ezio, laughing slightly. "I am surprised you left your hands where they were. Impressive." 

Ezio made an annoyed noise but did not protest further. As a reward, Leonardo let his hands slide back around to where the Assassin’s cock strained against the front of his pants. He panted a little as Leonardo's hands resumed their wanton groping. 

"This seems like not enough challenge for you," Leonardo decided abruptly, moving away. 

Ezio let out something of an impatient growl. "Where are you going?" he asked a little irritably as Leonardo stepped away to pour himself another measure of wine and retrieve a small lacquered box from an unassuming cupboard. When he was met with no answer for long seconds, Ezio straightened to turn around. 

"Ah!" Leonardo exclaimed, pointing drunkenly. "You moved your hands! That will earn you a punishment."

"Leonardo, you are drunk, let me get you up to bed," Ezio said, smiling despite his lingering erection. 

"No," Leonardo returned, "I have plans and being drunk does not affect them greatly." He moved back and motioned for Ezio to face the table again- which he did, with a show of grudging indulgence. Whore.

Leonard suddenly wrenched Ezio’s fly open, enjoying his gasp of surprise immensely. He paused to lift his glass to his lips again. “Ezio, you are shameless,” he teased, taking the Assassin’s swollen dick into his hands and stroking lightly. “Already straining for touches, and I’ve hardly attended to you.” He didn’t give him the opportunity to respond, opting to sink his teeth into the back of his neck instead.

To Ezio’s credit, he did not remove his hands, but the way he was shifting belied his impatience and surprise at the rough handling and the rare show of dominance. “I wonder what is on your mind today, amico, to make you act like this.”

“Ah, I was thinking about all the things I could do to you, bello. All the things I could do to your body,” he answered silkily, letting his breath roll hotly over Ezio’s flushed neck. “You make it difficult to concentrate when you parade around my studio dressed in such scant clothing.” Ezio made a humored snort, clearly satisfied with himself, but did not reply fully to Leonardo’s leering taunts. “Now, caro, your punishment...”

“And what is it you will force me to suffer?” Ezio asked arrogantly, thinking to the lacquered box and deciding that he would not mind if that was the best Leonardo could come up with in his current, mildly inebriated state. He was surprised however, when Leonardo returned and a length or thick rope was looped around the very junction of his thigh and hip, cinched uncomfortably against the tender seam of muscle. Briefly, he was thankful he was still clad in Leonardo’s borrowed pants, thinking of the awful chafing that he would probably be contending with otherwise. He swore in abject surprise as rope was looped and cleverly knotted against his other thigh, it rode up uncomfortably tight, pushing his balls up tightly and constricting in a shockingly pleasurable fashion.

Ezio hissed a little, craning his head around to shoot Leonardo a look over his shoulder only to be met with a wide, slightly drunken grin and firm hands pulling one of his wrists away from the table. Ezio tensed instinctively, but it was a testament to his trust in Leonardo that he did little else. With surprising strength, Leonardo pinned Ezio’s wrist to the outside of his hip and tied it tightly to the coil already there, looping it several times and still grinning wildly. Leonardo shamelessly loved binding the Assassin, the excitement of rendering that powerful, trained body nearly helpless was exhilarating. A few moments later, and the other wrist was bound to Ezio’s side as well and Leonardo gave his ass another taunting slap.

Ezio hissed in mild irritation, but the sentiment was completely wiped from his brain when warm hands found his cock again and began pumping in firm, quick strokes. Ezio jerked and tensed for a moment, his body automatically responding to the stimulation even if his rational thought was still a little surprised and resentful of Leonardo’s roughness.

The artist had this uncanny ability to surmise exactly what Ezio was thinking during times like these. “Mi dispiace, amico mio,” he said, and the grin was evident in his tone. “I prefer the stimulation of making you squirm.”

“You are evil,” Ezio spat unrepentantly. “You are evil and you are more than just a little twisted- Ah!” Something sharp and cold touched just above the hem of his pants and he arched responsively, growling when he realized it was a blade. Leonardo seized the hem of his pants, jerking so roughly that Ezio needed to take a step back away from the table to keep his balance. There was a loud tearing and he felt the fabric pushed aside, giving Leonardo access to do more no-doubt depraved things to him. One smooth, paint-stained hand continued to pump methodically at his straining cock, one hand rumaging with something out of Ezio’s line of sight. Fingers slicked with cold oil slid easily between his thighs, finding and tracing his entrance impatiently.

Ezio arched automatically, groaning in surprise as his body complied, accepting the intrusion with no resistance. His breath left him as the finger pushed inside, and pulled back again teasing him and toying with his nerves. Leonardo was an evil little bastard, Ezio thought vaguely as he leaned awkwardly to present more of himself to Leonardo’s attention. The artist knew precisely what he was doing and how it affected Ezio- a disconcerting thought seeing as the Assassin could be in very real danger if Leonardo’s intentions weren’t merely sexual.

Lulled into something close to a stupor of pleasure, Ezio merely leaned against the table, unresisting, for long moments as Leonardo plied him open. It wasn’t until the cold press of something against his hole made him jerk with sudden alertness. Leonardo had selected a tool from the lacquered box and was steadily applying pressure, forcing the item past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Eager little whore, aren’t you?” Leonardo taunted, his voice mild. “Your body was greedy for the diletto.”

Ezio had every intention of returning the nasty quip but only managed a breathless, “f-fuck”. His breath returned in a much more assertive “fuck!” when Leonardo pulled the diletto nearly all the way out before pushing back in, and causing Ezio’s nerves to burn with a sudden, intense pleasure.

Leonardo picked up the pace, fucking Ezio in hard, swift strokes that made the other arch and heave for breath, unable to twist away. Suddenly, Leonardo pulled away, leaving the Assassin heaving and groaning faintly in some bipolar mix of relief and frustration. He was unprepared for Leonardo’s rough grip on one of his arms, hauling him away from the table with unexpected force. He stumbled at the rough pull, his reflexes slow to catch up under the want that addled his brain. He was led to a high backed, cushioned chair that Leonardo normally used for his models. It was plush and opulent, mismatched against the rest of the artist’s utilitarian furniture.

Without speaking, Leonardo grabbed Ezio’s thighs and forced him to slouch against the back, and as he ruthlessly pushed the diletto back into his heaving body it was painfully obvious that the artist had plenty of access in which to work. Leonardo pushed the tool as far in as Ezio’s body would allow for, leaving him twitching and sweating while he picked up his masking knife and set to work on the bulging front of Ezio’s pants. The fabric fell away in ruined swatches, baring Ezio’s straining, enormous erection. “So hard, caro, I thought you said that you were going to keep me happy.”

“S... stop teasing, bastardo,” Ezio managed.

Leonardo crooned softly, taunting Ezio with the condescending noise. “You have very little ability to resist pleasures of the flesh, Ezio.” He sunk to his knees, still cruelly tweaking the heavy, smooth item inside Ezio’s tense, straining body. He gasped and keened at the acute prod, his legs tensing and pulling attractively at his bound, muscular arms. Leonardo leaned in and let his breath roll heavily over the Assassin’s dick, savoring his quiet intake of breath the the subtle way his body tensed, clearly hoping for pleasure.

Leonardo did not disappoint. He opened his mouth and took the head of Ezio’s cock, sucking around it and rolling his tongue forcefully. Ezio let out a low, pleasured groan and arched immediately into the wet heat- only to be denied as Leonardo pulled away teasingly. “Too noisy,” he chastised cheerfully. Then, pulling another length of coarse rope off the table, he looped it around Ezio’s face. The Assassin shot him a warning glare but did not want to part his lips to say anything, lest the gag find its way between his jaws.

Leonardo smiled, shockingly warm and gentle, before reaching down, grasping the handle of the diletto and giving it a sharp twist. The moan was out of Ezio’s mouth before he could stop himself, and Leonardo chuckled gently as he roughly knotted the rope at the base of Ezio’s skull, gagging him.

The effect was instantaneous and powerful. Leonardo throbbed with sudden desire, the annoyed, humiliated flush to Ezio’s face intoxicating at the very least. Leonardo’s smile went hungry as he began to fuck Ezio with the tool again, watching raptly as the Assassin arched and heaved, rocking his hips unwilling against the smooth, polished wood. Positioning himself, Leonardo returned to Ezio’s cock, taking what length he could and sucking vigorously. Ezio moaned shamelessly behind the gag, his annoyed expression evaporating in an instant as his pounding cock was enveloped by talented, wet heat.

Leonardo thoroughly enjoyed the whorish litany of sounds pouring out from behind the gag and was nearly intoxicated by the feel of the powerful body coiling and uncoiling spasmodically beneath his ministrations, helpless to resist the stimulus, bound together as he was. Ezio was getting worked up amazingly fast, torn between rolling his hip atop the meticulous, diabolical pressure of the diletto and arching into Leonardo’s fierce tonguing. 

Ezio made a strangled, shamefully helpless noise as Leonardo sunk down his pulsating cock and pressed the tool against his prostate and held it, savoring the way he writhed wildly under the ministrations. It wasn’t much longer before Ezio’s cock pulsed eagerly against his tongue and Leonardo pulled back. Ezio watched him move away from his slouched, pathetically bound position in the chair. He looked sinfully needy, his face flushed and his eyes tracking Leonardo’s every movement. 

“You want more?” Leonardo asked, smiling with flushed lips. “You are always so shamelessly eager.” Ezio’s face darkened a little but he nodded jerkily behind the gag, dark, glassy eyes following Leoanrdo’s every movement. The artist smiled and directed Ezio to his feet. The Assassin was so lust addled that he had trouble maintaining his balance, and he moaned and averted his face after two steps, the item still buried inside him causing shocks of pleasure to rocket up his body.

Leonardo merely smiled and pulled the small decanter of oil he had utilized earlier closer, slicking his fingers as his free hand unlaced his trousers. “Wait a moment, amico mio, I would like a little preparation first and as your hands are indisposed of at the moment...” he trailed of, smiling predatorially, as he turned to face the table and slid two fingers into himself. Ezio’s mouth went dry and he forced himself to move forward, despite the evil way the item inside him pressed against something that made his breathing come in heavy pants.

Leonardo leaned just far enough over the table’s edge to give himself access and allow Ezio to watch, unobstructed, as he fingered himself. He could hear Ezio’s frantic panting just behind him and decided that this was one of the best ideas he’d ever had and vowed that this would not be the only instance . Ezio pressed himself insistently against the curve of Leonardo’s back, moaning slightly as he writhed around the object still inserted obscenely into his body.

With a consenting grunt, Leonardo’s helped to guide Ezio’s aching cock to his prepared entrance and even without the use of his arms, Ezio was shoving instantly, forcing Leonardo against the table and bucking frantically, his breaths coming in shallow, urgent gasps. Leonardo moaned shamelessly, knowing that it would only encourage Ezio and he was not dissappointed. The Asssassin arched and bucked against him, hissing his pleasure and losing composure shockingly fast. Leonardo knew from experience that the diletto’s presence was teasing Ezio in a way he would find unbearable with more direct stimulation. The thought of what it was doing to Ezio’s powerful body inflamed him.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long- Ezio moaned around the gag urgently and already, his powerful bucking was spiralling out of control. Leonardo removed one hand from the tabletop to grab his own swollen dick and pump fiercely, his legs straightening with the sudden increase in pressure.

The sounds Ezio was making into his ear were driving him blind with desire, unable to stand the neediness and the arousal painfully evident in the tone. With one more bestial, pleasured grunt, Ezio’s body arched powerfully into Leonardo and he could feel the Assassin shake for a moment as though fevered, before orgasm hit and he spent himself as far inside Leonardo as he could manage.

The feel of Ezio’s completion drove Leonardo to his own. He let out a stuttering, low groan and jerked himself faster as climax exploded from him.

They sagged and Leonardo numbly pulled the diletto from Ezio’s trembling body and the ropes from across his mouth. He turned more to better face the sweating, heaving Assassin. “You may be here for a few days yet,” Leonardo said critically. “There are rope burns on your face.”

Ezio gasped for breath. “And you called me a whore... you’re shameless. And you know far too many bedroom arts.”

Leonardo laughed and made to clean himself off.


End file.
